Rynith
| born = Not later than 0061 | died = | affiliations = Project Fate (TOS) | occupation = Familiar Home teacher | magic_color = magic color::Light yellowMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. | magic_system = magic system::Midchilda | magic_rank = mage rank::AA;mana capacityMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha THE MOVIE 1st, DVD Booklet. | device = Tact | name_ja = リニス | name_romaji = Rinisu | first = | last = | voices = }} , was 's familiar created specifically to train Fate Testarossa in the arts of magic. Name Her name is also romanized as "Rinis". Besides, while most canon sources use Rynith, the spelling "Linith" is used in the official English subtitles of The MOVIE 1st. Personality Rynith is kind and even-tempered. She considers Fate to be like a daughter to her, and is willing to defy Presea's orders if she believes doing so is in Fate's best interest. While she dislikes Presea for her cruelty and sometimes feels jealous of her for being Fate's actual mother, Rynith feels gratitude for her for allowing her to meet Fate.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage 02, track 15. It is also shown that Rynith's presence had a powerful calming effect on Presea, who, while already cold and distant to Fate, never resolved to downright abuse while she was around. This was probably because she was the only one who dared to speak boldly in front of Presea and even defy her orders, temporarily reverting the mad woman's behavior back to normal. In Nanoha Rynith only appears in and part of the , set two years before the anime, in which she oversees Fate's training while making her Device, Bardiche. In her former, animal life, Rynith was a mountain cat from Midchilda. It is not said how she became Presea's familiar but her reward for her services was originally supposed to be a return to her animal form and habitat. She is initially opposed to Fate making Alph her familiar, but relents after Fate insists and also helps to train Alph.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage 02, track 5. After Fate's training and Bardiche are completed, she forfeits her original reward and instead demands that Presea has a single normal, family-like dinner with Fate to celebrate her achievements. Rynith then fades away and leaves behind Bardiche. Legacy Rynith appears again in Fate's dream sequence in the end of appears in::A's, suggesting that Alicia should be more like Fate. Fate realizes that this is a dream sequence because both Rynith and Alicia are dead. She is also mentioned at several points in the manga and sound stages, having taught Fate mathematics, cooking and etiquette.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Chapter 4 and 6, Sound Stage 03 track 10. In , Fate sings a song that Rynith wrote.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03, track 8. In , Rynith appears briefly in Nanoha's flashback as the person who gave Fate the power to achieve her dreams. Alternate continuities Movie Rynith appears in (in flashbacks), (in Fate's dream) and (in brief flashback). In this version, she was originally a cat who lived in Presea's mansion and was turned into a familiar almost by accident: she was the first living being that Presea met after resolving to have someone train Fate to hunt Jewel Seeds. Portable Rynith, being a Dark Fragment entity generated out of the memory of Fate, appears in . Brave Duel (human form of the primary continuity) is the elder sister of Teana Lanster works as private tutor of the Testarossa family. (cat form of the primary continuity) is a pet cat of Hobby Shop T&H (or the Testarossa family). Powers Being a familiar with a signed contract with Presea, Rynith has access to all spell knowledge and the considerable magical power of her master. In The Gears of Destiny, it also shows that Rynith can casts the base spells of Fate's spells, such as Spin Saber (basis of Arc Saber). It can also be conjectured that like all familiars, she has the power of uses::shapeshifting (alternating between her original shape::cat form and the shape::catwoman she usually appears as), though she never uses it on-screen. Rynith is also a skillful Device Meister, as she has created Bardiche, one of the finest and most powerful Intelligent Devices in the Nanoha canon. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters